Remember Me
by MyGirlBatb
Summary: Catherine and Vincent met in an accident. They fell in love instantly and get married. Everything goes right until one accident happen again that will change their life forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/U- Alternative Universe

Catherine and Vincent met in an accident. They fell in love instantly and get married. Everything goes right until one accident happen again that will change their life.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The CW owns them.

Chapter 1

December 2014

Vincent's POV

I pull my car in the parking lot of the building where my wife waiting for me. I look up and there she was sitting in the balcony. Today is special day for us because we celebrate our 1st wedding anniversary. I ran upstairs and when I reach on her bedroom door, suddenly I felt emotional. I stop and grasp the doorknob unable to move. Memories of our first meeting, our first date, our first kiss, our wedding day when I felt like I am the luckiest man alive, came crashing through my mind. I feel happy at the same time feel bad because I know I'm the only one who can remember those memories. I let a big sigh and walk inside.

"Good morning Mr. Keller" her nurse greeted me.

"Good morning Maria" I smiled at her.

I kiss my wife in the head and kneel in front of her. I handed the flowers that I'm holding and place it on her lap.

"Happy Anniversary Mrs. Keller" I smiled at her. I look in her eyes and I saw nothing. She just looking at me with a dumbfounded expression.

When can I get used to it? How long it will take to see her smile again? To look at me with her eyes full of love? I miss them. I miss that. I miss her.

I miss her so much. I can't even hold her, embrace her or even kiss her in the lips. I miss the sparks and fireworks that I feel whenever I kissed her. She is the only woman that makes me feel weak and strong at the same time.

"Hi Catherine, how are you?" I asked her even though I know the answer.

"I'm good. I had a dream last night. I am wearing a beautiful gown and I was dancing with a beautiful man. We were in the middle of the park and then suddenly it rain. We were soaking wet but we continue to dance. We just laugh and run under the rain." While saying those words she look up, like she remembering what she had dreamt, then she looked at me.

"You look like him." she whisper.

I stare at her and nod. My tears starting to form on my eyes but I hold them back. I don't want to cry in front of her.

"Yes baby, I am him. We were dancing under the rain. It's our wedding day."

"Wedding?"

"Yes"

She keep staring at me like she wanted to memorize my face or remembering me. Suddenly, she look at her nurse.

"Can you please get my sketchbook?" she ask her.

Her nurse went inside then came back with her sketchbook. She handed it to Catherine.

"I'm going to leave you two for a while Mr. Keller. If you need anything just call me. I'll be in the lobby".

"Thank You".

"Wow, you have a new sketchbook?" I ask her.

"Yes. Do you want to see it?" she ask excitedly.

I nod. She open it and show me her recent sketch. I flip all the pages and I can't hold back my tears anymore and I started to cry. The pages were all my face sketch in a different form. I sob, I wanted to embrace and kiss her. All this time I thought she forgot me.

"This is my favorite" she pinpoint the one where I am smiling, my dimples showing up.

I look at her and ask "Why do you like it?"

"Because you are happy, and I always want to see you smiling".

I am speechless. I am so happy! I hug her tight. I squeeze her body without caring if she can breathe or not.

"Oh Catherine" I kiss her head and burry my face on her long hair. I cry so hard. It doesn't matter if I look vulnerable and weak in front of her or anybody. I just want to let it out. I carried this emotion since she admitted in the facility. Every time I visit her I always wear sunglasses so that she can't see me crying behind it. But today is exception. I cry because I know someday she will completely forget me. She will no longer the Catherine that I know. She forget everything about her, about her family, about me and our life together. I cry because I know someday she will leave me in this world alone.

After like hour crying, I stand up with her still in my arms. I hold her face with both hands and kiss her forehead then rest mine in her. I breath her scent, my Catherine scent.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Because I miss you, Catherine"

She closed her eyes, contemplating her emotions, "I miss you too, Vincent"

I look at her with wide eyes, she remember my name without reminding her.

"You remember my name?"

"Yes, I remember your name. I always dreamt your name, but I usually forgot it. And because that is my favorite name in the world." She bite her lip, a habit when she is shy and blushing.

"I know that. You always say my name even in your sleep"

She smile, and then bite her lower lip. Oh I can't take it anymore, I kiss her slowly, waiting for her to respond and luckily she did. Her hands went up on my arms and rested them. My heart beating out loud and I hear hers too. I don't want to stop but I know she will need air and breath.

"I also dream this. You kissing me." she whisper.

"I will always kiss you whenever you want" I rest my forehead against her, still holding her face.

"So kiss me again". I kiss her passionately. I crave her lips, God knows how I miss her, how I miss kissing her. We slowly parted our lips and hug each other.

"I love you Catherine. I will always love you. God I love you so much".

Suddenly I felt something wet around my pants up to my shoes. I push her a little bit and stretch my hands on her shoulder to see that she is peeing in her pants. I rush towards the bathroom and get some towel. I put it on the floor. I stare in her beautiful eyes and all I see is shame and horror. I hug her again to reassure that it is okay. I bring her in the bathroom to clean her then I went to her wardrobe cabinet to get some new clothes and change her.

"You want to go somewhere?" I ask her.

She nod "I want to go in the park".

"Okay. Actually that was my plan" I smile at her and reach her hand and intertwine them.

We go downstairs and in the lobby where her nurse sitting in the reception area.

"Hi Maria. Did you see Dr. Adam? I would like to ask permission if it's okay to bring Catherine in the park? You know, it's our anniversary, and I wanted to celebrate it with her outside the facility."

"Don't worry Mr. Keller, you and Ms. Cath can go and enjoy your celebration. I will tell Dr. Adam that you take her for a while. I'm sure he will understand when I tell him the reason." She said while smiling.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you a trouble".

"Yes. Don't worry about me. I can handle Dr. Adam". She look at Catherine. "Ms. Cath have a nice day ahead. And Happy Anniversary!".

"Thank you".

"Thanks Maria. We will not take long." I wave at her as we walk towards the door.

As we reach my car and start to drive away, I can't help but wonder where can we lead us after this. I know that in a matter of time she will completely forget me. I always asked myself why her? Why my Catherine? She still young to have Dementia. We are still starting to have a life together and we have so much plan in the future and now everything is crashing down. I always make up a good front in her. I always act tough but inside I slowly breaking into pieces. The truth is I don't know what I do without her. I can't live without her. She save me from drowning and she gave me light when I thought my life is going to leave in the darkness forever. I promise her to have a better life ahead of us. Build her dream house and surround her with our children but I can't do that anymore. Not without her.

I look up to her beautiful face and saw her smiling, enjoying the ride, looking carefree. I wonder what she is thinking at the moment? Did she wondering about us too? I don't know. I wish I can read her mind. When she look back at me I know, right there and then I made a promise to myself, that wherever she will go, I'll go. Even in another lifetime.

**Author's note:**

This story is my first BATB fanfic and it's my first time to write. Review and leave a comment, good or bad, if you like and read this story. Thank You!

**XoXo- MyGirlBatB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Beauty and the Beast. CW does.**

****Thank you for all the reviews. Wow, I didn't expect you like this story. ****J**

**Note: This story is not based on The Notebook novel. I got this idea after I saw a Korean movie clip on YT. **

**VINCENT'S POV**

After an hour of driving we finally arrive at our favorite park. I collect the blanket and basket on the back of my car. I help Catherine carefully out of the car and held her hand while the other carrying the basket. I look at her and smile when she look back at me, smiling as well. I think she is excited. There were few people walking and children playing around. We walk in the far corner of the park near the lake. There is a big tree standing there.

I watch Catherine as she observe the tree. She let go my hand and approach it. I cross my finger, hoping she will notice the curve that was written on the tree. Finally, she look at me and smile.

"Vincent LOVE Catherine" she read.

I walk to her side and trace the curve. "I curved it. The first time we went here, on our first date. You didn't know back then. You discover it when we had a fight and you went here to cool your temper. When you saw it you went home immediately and apologize for arguing me. It was petty quarrel." I smile remembering that night when we had a small fight. It was ridiculous actually. She got mad at me for not remembering our monthsary. Seriously? Did every other couple celebrate that? Probably not us. So she walk out and I let her go because I know that she will come back to me. She always does.

I laid the blanket on the grass and brought the food out of the basket. I carefully sit Catherine and I sit next to her.

"Are you hungry Catherine? Do you want sandwich?" I ask her.

She nod. "Okay. I brought our favorite sandwich. Turkey and avocado." I smile.

I watch her as she bite her sandwich as I eat mine. I just felt normal but at the same time I felt like I am with another person. I'm not used to see her not talking and laughing. While watching her, I wonder how many moments like this left for us. How many more times left to hear her say my name? How long will I see her smiling? I don't know.

After we ate, we stroll around the park, holding hands. I can sense that she is enjoying the moment. I don't know how long this moment will last. I hope it will be forever.

She sway our hands and lift them up. I turn her around and pull her body close to me. She closed her eyes and lean her head on mine. We sway in the rhythm of our heartbeat. All of a sudden all the people around us were gone. It's just me and her, in the beautiful park that became part of our lives. I don't care if we look like a fool. I just want to cherish this moment with my wife. I look up in the sky and thank God that He gave me this amazing woman in my life. I do not know what did I did to deserve her. She left her luxurious life to be with me. She fight her love for me to those people who are against me, including her parents to marry me. She believe in me in everything I do and accept me wholeheartedly. She did not judge me for who I am and where I came from. She loved me unconditionally. She is the selfless woman I know and I can go on and on.

My only regret in my life is that, I do not often say to her how much I love her. If I only knew this will come, I will say that every minute of every single day. But it's too late now, I say that to her now then tomorrow she will forget.

She rested her head on my shoulder, her lips touches my neck. We stayed like this for a moment until I felt raindrops on my head. Just then I look up in the sky, the rain pour heavily. I pull Catherine and started to run to find shelter for her. Then she stop me.

"Catherine, baby we need to get back. You'll get sick."

"It's raining and we are in this park. You and me!" she said loudly.

I remember her dream. This is what exactly she dream about, us under the rain, dancing and laughing only without wearing her gown and me on my tux.

I watch her as she enjoying the rain. She spread her arms, and close her eyes. She just look carefree as if she didn't have disease. After a few minutes watching her I hear her sob. Is she crying? She put her both hands on her face and cry.

"Catherine, baby why are you crying?" I ask her. I can feel that she is trembling. I pull her close to me.

"I'm sorry, I am very sorry!" she apologize.

I frown "For what?" I ask, confuse.

"For hurting you." She remove her hands and look down.

"You didn't hurt me Catherine. Why do you say that"? I lift her chin so that she can look me in the eye.

"For not remembering you. For being sick. Tomorrow when I wake up, I'm afraid I do not remember all of this."

I hug her tight. My left hands on her waist and the right holding her head. I close my eyes. I can't look at her like this. Broken and lost. She hug me back and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I'm so frustrated because I cannot do anything except to hold her and comfort her. I don't know what to say because it's useless, no matter what words I say to her she's going to forget. So I just said the words that she only knew, at least for now.

"I love you Catherine. I will always love you." I feel her head nodding as I say this words.

I feel her body trembling so I decided to take her home.

"Let's go, you are cold. I don't want you to get sick".

"Can we just stay for a while?"

"But Catherine it's raining hard. You'll get sick."

"Please. I just want to enjoy this rain with you while I still can. Please". She plead.

"Okay. 5 more minutes."

"Okay." She smile and she grab my hand and start to walk then slowly our step became rapid and she started to run.

"Catherine!"

She look back at me, smiling. Her wet hair glued on her face. I am in awe in her beauty! My wife, my beautiful wife, she is the best thing that ever happen to me.

I chase her. She ran backward and nearly stumble. I run fast and thankfully I caught her in my arms.

I kiss her and she kiss me back with her trembling lips. She rake my wet hair with her fingernails. I pull her close as I kiss her hard. She open her mouth, inviting me in. Our tongues duel, tasting each other, I hear her moan when I bite her lower lip. She pull my head down to kiss me harder. I can't get enough of her and I'm so thrilled that my beautiful wife still know how to kiss. We parted our lips, wet and breathless.

"We need to get back".

"Okay".

I am starting to regret that I take Catherine outside because now she look pale and cold from the rain. I should have not let her stay long in the park. I drive faster than my speed limit to take Catherine home. 20 minutes later we arrive at the facility. I step out of the car and walk to the passenger side. I carry Catherine inside and greeted by her nurse.

"Mr. Keller what happen?" Maria ask, concern as she look at Catherine.

"She's freezing". I rush upstairs toward her bedroom. I lay her on the bed while Maria get some towel on the bathroom. I remove her clothes and toss them beside the bed. I take the towels from Maria and started to dry her body.

"While you drying her, I'll go get the thermometer and check her temperature."

"Okay. Thank you."

I grab some clothes on her wardrobe cabinet and quickly changed her. After a few minutes Maria came back alongside with Dr. Adam. They check her temperature and vitals.

"You do know that what you did is dangerous for her. She has a weak immune system and that staying under the rain that long can cause her pneumonia."

"I know that doc, but I just can't refuse my wife wish." I said with a little irritation on my voice.

"I understand. Don't worry she's okay now. Just keep her warm because she is still cold. Luckily she didn't catch pneumonia. All she have to do is take a rest" Dr. Adam advise me.

"Can I stay here with her until tomorrow?" I ask permission.

"Sure. Of course. If you need anything just call Maria. Okay".

"Okay. Thank you Dr. Adam".

After they left, I look at my wife. Her eyes are close so I think she's sleeping. Just when I pick her clothes up, I hear her say my name.

"Vincent?"

"Catherine, I'm here. Are you still cold?" I ask her while I fix her blanket and tuck it under her chin. She nod and open her eyes.

"Stay with me tonight".

I removed my shoes and socks and slip under the blanket. I carefully raised her head and slip my right hand under her head. She turn her side facing me. She snuggle her head on my neck. She brought her hands on my face and touch my eyes, my nose, my jaw and trace my lips like she wanted to memorize every part of my face.

"Don't leave me" she suddenly whisper, her breath tickle my neck.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you forever." I hug her closer to me, inhaling her scent. I close my eyes. No matter what happens, I will never ever leave her. If this is our future together, so be it. I vowed to her, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do us part. I planned on spending my life with her, grow old with her. Because truly, she is the only person in the world who understand and loved me.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I really don't have time to write coz my job is very demanding and I'm having a hard time to write Vincent's POV. To be honest I'm not confident on this chapter. I hope you like it. I'm still learning. Haha The next chapter will be Catherine's POV. Try to update as soon as possible. **

**XOXO ****J**


End file.
